Del diario de Diego Echeverri
by LhCarballo
Summary: Relata la historia de un pobre hombre a punto de suicidarse


Si hay algo que la vida me ha demostrado, es que no existen cosas como las segundas oportunidades. La vida no es un juego de vídeo, no es un cuento al que le puedes cambiar el final si no te gusta. Todas las decisiones que tomamos nos afectan tanto a nosotros; como a los que se encuentran a nuestro alrededor; es por eso que se debe pensar antes de actuar.

30 de noviembre de 2012, el día de mi graduación. Recuerdo de este día cosas como el orgullo que se podía ver en la cara de mis padres, o de mis abuelos. Recuerdo que me habían nombrado el alumno con mas posibilidades de triunfar de todos los egresados. Mi padre tan orgulloso estaba de esto que al día siguiente me compro un auto. El auto que siempre había deseado. El mismo día recuerdo que llego una carta de la universidad mas cara del país. Esta me ofrecía una beca para estudiar medicina. Nunca vi a mis familiares tan contentos. Mi padre llorando de orgullo me decía: "Llegaras lejos hijo, tenes todo tu futuro por delante, no lo malgastes"... Pero bueno, es común creo de los hijos no prestarle mucha atención a los consejos brindados por los padres.

A toda esta emoción, con mis amigos organizábamos la manera mas efectiva y divertida de festejar nuestro egreso del secundario. De esta manera, uno de mis amigos decidió hacer una fiesta en su casa. La estuvimos planeando una semana entera, haciéndole propaganda. Se suponía que sería una de las mejores noches de nuestras vidas. Yo mismo puse dos mil pesos para el pago de bebidas alcohólicas para la fiesta.

Llego el día, y ahí estábamos todos, bebiendo y riendo. Mucha gente había venido, en especial chicas. Bailamos y bebimos toda la noches. Si que estaba ebrio. Recuerdo que encarando unas chicas con uno de mis amigos me tope con ella, Clara... Clara era una muchacha de 16 años, muy hermosa y talentosa. Recuerdo que tocaba el piano en la orquesta de la escuela, era muy buena. A su vez, si mal no recuerdo, era de los mejores promedios de su clase, y varias veces había sido abanderada en los actos escolares. Ya el padre le había conseguido becas en universidades extranjeras, era una muchacha que apuntaba alto. Ja!, claro, apuntaba alto...

Recuerdo su expresión cuando me acerque a hablarle, con solo oler mi aliento se río de mi y se intento alejar. La tome del brazo y le pregunte si alguna vez había tomado, riendo me dijo que eso no era algo que encontraba necesario para divertirse. Le dije entonces que el día en que este sobrio la buscaría, y le demostraría que para mi tampoco. Ella sonrió y se fue. Nunca olvidare esa sonrisa. Salí corriendo y le conté a mi mejor amigo que había encontrado a la chica ideal. El río y me dio un trago. Lo que paso luego no lo recuerdo muy bien. Solo recuerdo que la fiesta estaba terminando y era hora de volver a casa. Y ahí estacionado tenía el auto nuevo que me había obsequiado mi padre. Solo vivía a pocas cuadras de allí, todo estaría bien...

Sus gritos todavía suenan en mi cabeza... Salí del auto, y caí al suelo. Sentí gotas de sangre caer sobre mi cabeza. No lograba comprender que había pasado. Entonces, levante la vista, mi auto estaba estrellado contra el portón de una casa. Estaba destruido. Me quede ahí sentado en medio de la calle en lo que parecieron ser horas, pero tan solo fueron unos varios segundos. Su grito aún resonaba en mi cabeza. Pero no me podía levantar, no me quería levantar. No podía acercarme al auto, y ver que era lo que estaba entre este y el portón. A lo lejos se escuchaban gritos, y veía como se iban prendiendo las luces de las casas. Me levante. Con lentitud me fui acercando al auto. A pesar de mis fuertes creencias ateas, no pude evitar rezar un padre nuestro, y pedirle a Dios que por favor no haya pasado lo que parecía haber pasado. Llegue al auto, y cerré los ojos, como si esto fuera a cambiar la inevitable realidad. Pero una vez mis ojos fueron abiertos, la vi... Allí posaba el cuerpo de una muchacha de unos 16 años, aplastado por la fuerza del auto al chocarla contra el portón de la casa. Clara, había muerto, yo la había matado. No pude hacer mas que dejarme caer en el suelo, y ser dominado por el llanto. No tardo mucho tiempo para que lleguen los vecinos, y con ellos la policía. Mi padre llego a la comisaría, donde me encontraba yo. Me abrazo, e intento convencerme de que no era una mala persona. Pero eso no era algo que me importara, ya que eso no podía cambiar el echo de que Clara estaba muerta. Como era debido fui condenado a 20 años de cárcel, sin embargo, el juez me permitió asistir al funeral de Clara. Ver el dolor y la tristeza que sentían sus padres me hizo sentirme enfermo conmigo mismo, y lo único que quería era demostrarles el dolor que yo sentía. De nada hubiera servido igualmente, ella no regresaría...

Cumplí mi condena, sin embargo de nada sirvió el tiempo pasado en la cárcel. La culpa no se iba, y ella tampoco había vuelto. Es por esto que ahora estoy acá, sentado en el escritorio, con un vaso de whisky en la mano y la vieja pistola de papa en la otra. Lo único que quiero es que sepan que siempre estuve arrepentido de esto y que nunca fue mi intención. Sin embargo, seguir viviendo en este mundo en el cuál nunca debí formar parte me enferma. No puedo seguir viviendo sabiendo que ella habría desarrollado su vida si yo nunca hubiera nacido. Es por esto que escribo mi adiós, mi despedida... Lo único que me gustaría que ella sepa, es que jamas pude olvidar su sonrisa... Lo lamento Clara...


End file.
